


Remember That Night?

by kipobepo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon, Three Years Later, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipobepo/pseuds/kipobepo
Summary: Having not seen each other in over two years, Amity decides it might be time to move on from the adorable human who came to town and rocked her world.So why is she here, now, as soon as she decides that?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Remember That Night?

“So… Amity,” Willow started, putting her scroll back in her pocket. “You know how you and… you-know-who have been a bit… distant.”

Amity scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You can say her name, y’know. And it’s not so much ‘distant’ as it is us having no contact. Same with you.”

“Right. In any case, don’t you think it’s time to move on?”

Amity looked at the ground, clutching the bottom of her skirt. How could Willow say that? She knew how much Luz meant to her, and maybe Luz would come back someday. She had to believe that.

“Why should I? She’s coming back. And, I mean, how would I, anyways? It’s a stupid idea, she’ll come back, and you know how offended Luz would be if I told her you said that.”

“Amity, I get that you’re upset but-” Willow let out a sigh. “-what if she’s not coming back? You have to move on. As for the how- I’ve got an idea. You always bring up Grom and how you spent your time there, but you’ve been suspiciously avoiding going back to where you defeated Grom. Maybe go there?”

Amity laughed a little at Willow’s request, before realizing she seemed serious.

“Wait, what? You want me to just… go back to the Grom Tree? Willow, you know it isn’t that easy.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, it reminds you of you big fat crush. But Amity, I’m your friend. Just… Trust me on this. You won't regret it!”

Amity stuttered and tripped over his words, as she was pushed out of the door. Then, a loud slam sounded right next to her face. She groaned, banging her head against the door repeatedly. She’d probably give in to what Willow asked her, for whatever reason.

“Just… try to make your peace with that place, or something.” She swore there was an evil laugh of some sort from behind the door.

What was Willow planning? Or had Amity just officially lost her mind?

“Don’t make me send my dragon snappers after you again!” Willow yelled, and Amity snapped up, backing away from the door.

“I don’t see how this is going to help, but… fine. Just keep your demon plants far away from me!”

Amity begrudgingly walked away from Willow’s house, looking at the Grom Tree in the distance. It had been three years since she had danced under it with Luz. At least a two since she had seen the human girl last, when she left without saying anything.

Amity felt her heart sink. Maybe Willow was right, maybe it was time to move on.

She set off towards the tree in the distance, bittersweet thoughts of dancing and young love rushing through her head.

\---

Luz tapped her foot, a rush of cold air blowing her hair around. She ran her hand through her hair, messing with her undercut a bit and laughing at how it felt. Trying to get her mind off of things.

She wasn’t generally a nervous person, and the last few years hadn’t changed that. She just knew that this was important.

She wasn’t sure quite how long she sat there, her foot tapping rapidly and her jacket pulled tightly around her shoulders. Definitely longer that Willow had said. Maybe she wasn’t coming.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she heard a crunch of leaves from above her.

Her head shot up, darting around to see who was there. When she caught sight of the girl she was looking for, she hopped up and ran around the trunk, pulling her into a hug.

Amity pushed her off, before fully registering what was happening.

She blinked once, then twice. 

“Luz?”

Luz gave a big smile, letting Amity be the one to initiate the hug this time. She couldn’t get over the way she said her name- so soft. Luz dared get her hopes up.

“Hey, Amity.”

Amity laughed, something Luz hadn’t heard in so long. They stayed there, hugging, laughing and maybe crying a little bit- though Amity would never admit that. At some point in all their dazed happiness, they ended up on the ground, Amity practically in Luz’s lap.

“I have a blanket layed down over there, if you’re worried about sitting down on the ground.”

The moment she noticed, Amity moved away.

“I figured we’d wanna stay and talk, maybe have a little campout here?”

“Sorry, I just- just got a little excited. It’s been so long.”

Luz pouted a little, noticing the awkward air around them. She lay down next to Amity, her doing the same right after.

“So-” Luz started, running a hand through Amity’s hair. “-brown hair, now? What, decided you weren’t quite rockin’ the Azura look?”

Amity’s face went a bit downcast at that, and Luz scrambled to fix it.

“I like it, though! It looks cute. Suits you.”

Amity laughed, knocking Luz on the shoulder.

“Thanks. You changed your hair up too, it wasn’t that curly before. And an undercut, did I inspire something, human?”

Luz rolled her eyes, trying to hide the blush that started to spread to her ears.

“Not at all, Blight.”

Amity looked at Luz, something sparking in her eyes. Luz moved ever-so-slightly closer to her, feeling Amity’s breath on her face.

“So why here?” Amity asked, looking at the ground.

“Well, I mean, does there have to be a reason?” Luz asked.

Amity shrugged. “Guess not.”

“Do you remember the last time we were here? That was so much fun. Aside from all the, like, terrifying death monsters and stuff.”

Amity snorted, rolling her eyes at Luz. Somehow she knew how to make Amity laugh, even at the painful memories.

“It was all so long ago.”

So long ago, but Luz still remembered every dip and twirl of their dance together. She remembered how badly she wanted to put a flower in Amity’s hair. She couldn’t say that, could she? But wasn’t that her whole reason for Amity meeting her here?

“We were so little.” Luz’s eyes shone with joy, recalling their night together. “We were really good dancers though, for a pair who’d never danced together.”

Amity nodded, chuckling a little.

“I had just figured out my first crush. It all felt so weird, so… everything! It was overwhelming, and it still is, but… I wouldn’t change it.”

“You always manage to bring up your crush around this old tree. What, is this the land of forbidden crushes? Some good old Boiling Isles lore I got left out on?”

She laughed.

“No, it just… reminds me of her.”

Amity turned to look at Luz, her spark a bit dim.

“And here I thought I was special.” Luz laughed, but it sounded foreign. Amity wasn’t sure what to do, or what she should say. She wanted to assure Luz that she was special, to tell her how much she meant. But that would mean telling her everything.

“How’d things go, anyways?”

Luz seemed a bit disinterested, and Amity tried to engage her. Luz liked details, right? She always told long and intricate stories, maybe Amity should be more sappy?

“I still like her. The way her eyes sparkle when she’s passionate about something- which is almost all the time- and her smile is so contagious. She’s so fun to talk to.” Amity’s hands tapped excitedly on the grass as she kept talking.

“And so creative, as well. I could talk to her forever, even if it was about nothing. It feels like so much, like-” Amity let out a short groan, not sure what to say. “-like, she isn’t everything, but she’s-” Amity cut off for a moment, thinking of what she wanted to say. “-she could be.”

Amity smiled over at Luz, feeling it drop when she saw her playing with the grass next to her.

“That’s great, Amity!” she said, her smile going just a bit dimmer.

“Do you- do you have a crush on anyone?”

“No.” Luz said, looking away from Amity. Her eyes drifted toward the other side of the Grom Tree.

Amity wanted to say something, but she wasn’t sure what. Everything she’d said up to now had just made Luz more upset.

“If relationships and crushes are a sensitive topic right now, we don’t have to talk about it,” she smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Luz’s shoulder.

Luz shrugged away from her touch, smiling up at Amity. Her eyes looked tired, almost.

“Pft, who said it’s a sensitive subject? I’m glad she makes you happy, really.”

_I just wish it could be me._

The sentence echoed in Luz’s head the whole night, repeating itself over and over. It didn’t matter if they were talking about Azura, Willow, Gus, Eda, the human realm. Luz couldn’t get her mind off her own selfish want, and she knew Amity noticed.

As desperately as she tried, though, she couldn’t get away.

Amity always had one more thing to talk about, and when she didn’t, she would talk about nothing until she found something.

Luz tried to cut their meeting short, multiple times, but she always felt guilty. Amity hadn’t seen her in a long time. She deserved her friend there- and that’s what got to Luz. She wasn’t being a _friend_ right now.

She let out a small sigh, building up what courage she could.

“I lied,” she said, interrupting another one of Amity’s stories about her class.

Amity looked at her, a confused smile on her face. And then she laughed a little.

“If you didn’t want to hear about my abomination, you could’ve just said so. Hey, have you checked out the new Azura book by the way?”

“Not about that, Amity. I’d love to hear your abomination story. Some other time.”

Amity looked at her, now thoroughly confused.

“Okay then, so what’s this about?”

“I lied when I said I didn’t have a crush. And when I said that relationships aren't a sensitive thing. I mean- they aren’t, really, but when it’s you going on and on about your crush… hold on.” Luz took a deep breath, counting up and down from five in her head a few times.

Amity waited, patiently, and tilted her head a little.

“I like you, so hearing you talk all about your crush is… difficult. I know I’ve been gone for a long time, and you need your friend right now, it just- makes it hard to focus.”

Amity stared at Luz for a few moments, eyes wide, before she broke into giggles.

Luz hit her shoulder, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for her to stop laughing.

“I know you’re new at this, but when people confess their love to you, you aren’t supposed to laugh at them. I know you read fanfiction, Blight, so this is just low.”

Amity turned to face Luz, a dorky smile on her face and a few tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

“Sorry,” she said breathlessly. She brought her hand up to Luz’s face, who froze immediately. “Sorry, I know I shouldn’t laugh. I’m just happy. And the fact that I sat here and gushed about you to your face and you didn’t get it? Pretty laughable.”

“Oh.”

_Oh._

Amity liked her back? Luz felt herself begin to laugh as well, pulling Amity into a hug. 

It ended up being less of a hug, and more Luz laying on top of Amity, though neither had a real problem with it.

They lay together, laughing on and off, looking at each other and looking shyly away before remembering that they were allowed to stare. So for a while, they did. They looked into each other’s eyes, admiring that passionate spark until one of them broke the silence.

“Can I kiss you?” Luz winced at how loud she had said them, Amity almost breaking out in another laughing fit before the words really hit her.

She smiled widely, running her hand through Luz’s hair.

“Yeah.”

Luz was the one to laugh this time, sitting up fully so she could wrap her hands around her sides.

“Hey, what’re you laughing at?”

“Who just says ‘yeah’ when someone asks to kiss them? That’s so-” Luz cut off her sentence, breaking off into giggles.

“Well what do you want me to say?” Amity glared up at Luz from her spot, still laying down. “You know what- no. There.”

Luz pouted, grabbing Amity’s arms.

“What? That’s not fair! I didn’t say no when you laughed at me!”

“Fine.” Amity said, and moved up to kiss Luz without another word.

Luz’s eyes went wide and they felt their foreheads bump a little before they broke away, Luz still looking bug-eyed at Amity. They both laughed this time, Luz whining that she needed a ‘redo’ because Amity messed that one up.

They spent the rest of the night there, laughing and exchanging kisses until they finally decided they’d gotten it right.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was once again inspired by @adhdnoceda on twitter, because he has nothing but bangers. 
> 
> Also! I wrote this pretty late and did pretty minimal editing, so let me know if there are any mistakes/typos!


End file.
